1. Field of Invention
This application is in the field of improved open-sights and related methods.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, open-sights are alignment markers used for aiming firearms or other projectile based weapons (collectively “weapons”). Open sights are comprised of a forward sight and a rear sight which provide horizontal and vertical references so that the same may be aligned to ensure that a weapon is properly trained toward a target. For firearms, the forward sight may be a post at the front end of a barrel and the rear sight is typically a notch or peephole at the rear end of the barrel. In many instances, open-sights are operated via aligning the forward and rear sights along a line of sight of a user.
The most common species within the genus of open sights are called “Patridge sights.” The rear sight of a Patridge sight is typically defined by an opaque block that (a) is disposed crosswise at the back end of a weapon (e.g., at the rear end of a rifle barrel) and (b) features a central notch through its midsection. The forward sight of a Patridge sight is typically defined by a post that is located at a front end of the weapon (e.g., at the front-end of a rifle barrel). Patridge sights are generally operated by aligning the post of the forward sight with the notch of the rear sight. Specifically, proper sighting of a Patridge sight occurs when: (i) the top of the forward sight's post aligns with the top of the rear sight's block for vertical alignment (i.e., up-to-down alignment) of the weapon; (ii) the forward sight's post is centered in the notch of the rear-sight's block for horizontal alignment (left-to-right alignment) of the weapon; and (iii) (a) a target is viewably positioned above the vertically and horizontally aligned forward and rear sights for directional alignment of the weapon toward the target (“six-O'clock sighting”) or (b) with the post of the front sight is superimposed at the center of the target (“split-the-target sighting”). Variations of Patridge sights exist, but usually operate in the same general manner (i.e., via the horizontal and vertical alignment of the forward sight with a central and vertical reference of the rear sight's notch plus directional alignment of the forward sight with a target).
Patridge sights are considered by some to be optimal in circumstances that require either quick short-range targeting or minimal occlusion of the view of a target. Patridge sights are optimal at short distances because exact sighting is less important for hitting a short-range target and operation of the sight involves simple alignment of the post and notch. Patridge sights are optimal for circumstances requiring minimal occlusion of the view of the target because the forward and rear sights are, in six-O'clock sighting, not positioned over the target during directional alignment of the target and weapon (instead, vertically and horizontally aligned forward and rear sights are viewably positioned beneath the target for directional alignment of the weapon and target). However, Patridge sights and related variations thereof are not always satisfactory for use as weapon sights in circumstances that require accurate and speedy targeting of a long-range target. Such sights are thought unsatisfactory in said circumstances because: (a) accurate vertical and horizontal alignment of said sights requires accurate estimation of horizontal and vertical alignment of the forward sight's post with the rear sight's notch plus accurate directional alignment of the weapon and target; and (b) because accurate and speedy mental estimation of those parameters requires a significant amount of training and practice. Accordingly, a need exists for enablement of accurate and speedy short or long-distance targeting on weapons equipped with Patridge sights.
Other species of the open sight genus exist which enable accurate and speedy weapon aiming. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,451,566 (issued Nov. 18, 2008) discloses a lateral-point alignment system, i.e., an open sight system of visual references which comprises a target point and corresponding lateral points on the forward or rear sights, wherein aiming is accomplished by visually touching the forward and rear lateral points while superimposing the target point on a target. Id., col. 3:41 through 53. Such lateral-point sighting system theoretically allow accurate aiming without difficult estimations of the vertical, horizontal, and directional alignment of the citing components. Id. The system's increased speed and accuracy over long-range sighting using Patridge sights is embodied in the sighting system's idiom of operation: “touch the points, pull the trigger” (note: the points do not physically touch). Id., col. 44 and 45.
Although generally speedy and accurate at long ranges, operation of lateral-point sighting systems is not always optimal. For instance, lateral-point systems are not entirely satisfactory in circumstances requiring a clear view of a target because such systems involve the superimposition of a target point and target so that, as a result, such systems inherently obstruct the view of the sighted target. For another instance, lateral point systems are sub-optimal in high-pressure situations (e.g., circumstances which require life-or-death targeting) because accurately touching tiny lateral points while superimposing a target point on a target is extremely difficult while under mental duress. Thus, a need exists for improvements to lateral-point sights.
In view of the foregoing, circumstances may arise wherein Patridge sights are favorable to Lateral-point sights or vice versa. However, Patridge sights are not simply interchangeable with point-on-point sights given the differences in the configuration of forward sights (compare: forward lateral-points vs. a forward post), the configuration of rear sights (compare: rear lateral points vs. a rear notch through a block), and the mode of operation (compare: the touching of a forward point and a rear point plus superimposition of a target point and a target vs. the vertical, horizontal and directional alignment of a post, a notch, and a target). Accordingly, there is a need for open sighting systems that readily operate as one of multiple sighting systems.